1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus with a charcoal starting device and more specifically, a charcoal preparation system for a cooking apparatus, and the system comprises: a firebowl having an open topside and a bottomside, the bottomside comprises at least one aperture; and the charcoal starting device comprises a charcoal grate and a chimney, the charcoal grate is moveable to a first position below the firebowl during a charcoal igniting stage and to a second position within the firebowl during a cooking stage, and at least a portion of the charcoal starting device designed to fit within the chimney, and the chimney is movable through said aperture of the bottomside of the firebowl, and at least a portion of the chimney is situated within the firebowl during a usage position and is moveable to a position below the firebowl during a stowage position.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to use charcoal as a source for cooking heat in barbecues. In order to start the charcoal barbecues, the charcoals must be burned quickly to commence the cooking process without substantial delay. Chimneys have been used with charcoal barbecues in preparation of the charcoals.
The present invention provides for a charcoal preparation system using a moveable chimney and moveable charcoal grate.